


California

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Sam never felt like it was at home until Jess did the thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That was for a challenge in which I had as a prompt the song "Drive" by Halsey. Hope you like it! visit me on tumblr at drarina1737.tubmblr.com.

California didn’t feel like home to Sam. Too steady, too slow, too different from the one-motel-tonight-another-tomorrow life. But he had Jess, laugh coming off beautiful and hitting his chest like a new air he has never felt before.

And that laugh reminds him of something else, another blond hair, dirtier, bloodier, deep green eyes instead of soft ones, a shiny black ’67 Impala instead of a beat up blue Ford Anglia. And then, one day, on the open road, Jess pulled over, no cars beside themselves and fire in her eyes, and she climbed up his lap and smiled at him.

“Here?” Sam asked, love and lust in his eyes too.

“Blame it on my wild heart,” Jess said, and Sam answered.

“Backseat.”

And in a couple of minutes, Sam was lying in the backseat, Jess riding him as wild as _him_ and when Sam exploded, right there, on an old car, on the road, Jess blurred and his brother was there for a second, calling him _sweetheart, cum for me, baby boy_ , that was the moment Jess fell softly over him and Sam felt that, that warm feeling, that sweet tingle in his chest. He looked down to Jess, whispering almost with fear, all 18 years old of afraid of the dark.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. And Jess smiled, a deep emotion inside them both, bonding so deeply.

Sam had already thought that with Dean, but this was the place, this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He wanted to love her till the end of time. California had just started to feel like home. Jess felt like home.


End file.
